


Spiral

by Rumpels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Dark, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Substance Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels/pseuds/Rumpels
Summary: A character exploration of Sirius Black, First Wizarding War Era. Completely experimental, completely short, and completely dark.Written for Dojh167's "The Totally Constraining Challenge" on HPFT.Prompt: "Write a story where the first sentence starts with A, second starts with B, and so on."





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dojh167's "The Totally Constraining Challenge".
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: "Write a story where the first sentence starts with A, second starts with B, and so on."

A dog is trapped inside its cage and even if that cage is crafted of gold, he is still captive.

  
Behind the defiant, grey eyes is the heart of a lonely boy, condemned from a family he couldn't love--rejected. Countless days were spent pushing: away from their falsified airs of self-righteousness, against his predestined role of heir to Hell's throne, and apart from even his brother, who he couldn't help no matter how much the guilt tore him apart inside.

  
Dejected, he found a new brother, a boy who could take him away from his family, away from the nightmare. Enchanted by the prospect of freedom--of rebellion and fun and goodness; of hiding from the darkness within that threatened to consume his very soul--he felt as if he could take on the world if only James would stay at his side.

  
Foolhardiness overcame him and, recognizing his best friend's need for glory, raised him on a pedestal, for James would be the only one who truly could overlook his ever-growing darkness. Growing together, the Marauder's would become a force to be reckoned with, together...forever.

  
Harbinging the light against the darkness within was impossible, as much as he tried. Instead, he chose to numb it, damper it, freeze it in molasses to slow its spidering growth. Jokes with his friends (harmless pranks, they'd claimed) escalated year after year, coming to a near screeching halt when he'd knowingly led that intolerable, incorrigible waste of existence into the arms of a werewolf. Killing himself slowly with alcohol and cigarettes escalated year after year, binging himself in secret at night until he was disoriented enough to fall into a dreamless sleep. Love was even a shameful scam to dissuade the demons--a sickening labyrinth of girls and boys and breasts and groping, rubbing, meaningless thrusting, tongues and hands, overexposed skin.

  
Madness. Nobody could escape their own madness.

  
Only Remus made him feel something when they were together but Remus would never let him truly love him--properly love him. Private meetings, apart from even their friends' knowledge, for rushed kisses, flurries of clothes and hands, hurried mouths--Remus was always ashamed. Quiet gestures of languid kisses and rolling hips, nor gentle touches and carefully placed caresses couldn't persuade Remus that this was right, that they were meant for each other. Remus would much prefer a quick fuck in the dark where he could pretend that it wasn't his friend who he was reaching the heights of pleasure with.

  
Sirius took what he could get from him, especially after what he'd done. The Whomping Willow Incident was something that would be a game-changer between the two of them, never to fully recover.

  
Unstoppable, the monster within continued to grow--he knew it'd be better if Peter was Secret-Keeper; James and Lily and Harry would be safe, then. Vexingly, Sirius had been proven wrong yet again, but when had he ever been right in his life?

  
What to do with a traitor? Xenial greetings to the murderous thoughts--now was the time to set the monster free. Yet, the rat got the better of him, the sneaky coward. Zippered darkness could only stay hidden so long--in Azkaban, he spirals down the hole.


End file.
